


Pining and Pizza

by xseaxwitchx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Jason Todd, M/M, Pining Tim, it's mah boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseaxwitchx/pseuds/xseaxwitchx
Summary: The title, I feel, is self-explanatory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot I felt the need to write. Trust me, I had to stop myself at the word count or I was going to go overboard and probably reach something like 5k to 8k. (*Chuckles nervously and side-eyes my 12k one-shot for JayTim week*) Anyway, enjoy this thing that popped into my head! I also have a tumblr; drop by to say hi!

Tim furiously typed on his laptop, brows furrowed in concentration as he finished up his presentation for Wayne Enterprises the next day. He sat cross-legged on his bed, surrounded by a trash pile of water bottles and a few stray candy wrappers. All that he brought into bed with him. He hadn’t moved from his bed in 12 hours with the exception of going to the bathroom. **  
**

His phone laid on his dresser, completely forgotten despite buzzing five million times, all coming from Jason. His dress reflected his exhaustion–he wore a Red Robin onesie, complete with a cowl-hood, Jason got him as a joke, but found it to be actually quite comfortable and convenient (he didn’t have to bother with pants).

He let out a huge yawn, hearing and feeling his jaw pop as he did so. He stretched his arms up far above his head, letting out a loud sigh of satisfaction as his shoulders and spine popped. His hand went to rub at his tired and dry eyes as his other hand laid gently on the keyboard of his laptop. When he bent over the side of his bed in hopes of finding another water bottle, his disappointment shown in a huff. Luckily, he found a fun-size Twix, unopened, on the other side of his laptop when he went to hunt for candy to try to appease his disappointment. The wrapper ripped out and he stuffed half of it into his mouth, absentmindedly chewing on the confection.

With his hyperfocus, he failed to hear a knock on his apartment door…and when the person let himself in…and the loud yelling of his name.

“Hey, Timmybird,” Jason said, announcing his presence, “you haven’t answered any of my texts or calls for awhile. Watcha up to?”

Tim whipped his head up to find Jason leaning a shoulder against the doorframe casually, a smirk playing on the older man’s lips. Jason shirt would have stood to go up a size, his pants very form-fitting, his hair kind of flat from helmet hair and God, he looked good. Tim, on the other hand, looked a mess with a mouthful of Twix, bags under his eyes, and his eyes red from tiredness and staring at a screen too long–amongst other things.

He quirked his mouth a little and shrugged. “Nothing much,” he said, smacking the remaining food in an effort to not spit it out and look stupid in front of his crush.

Jason just hummed, forcing himself of the doorframe and started picking up empty water bottles from the coasts of Mount Tim. Tim quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “Uhh, what’re you doing?”

“I’m cleaning up this fuckin’ mess. There’s a difference between being a hot mess and a slob and you, Timmyboy, have crossed it,” responded Jason. He continued with his work, leaving Tim be for now.

A light pink dusted his cheeks and in a vain attempt to hide it from Jason, he pulled the hood of his onesie over his head and ducked, focusing (and failing spectacularly) at his laptop screen. Jason walked out of the room, then came back after a moment dragging Tim’s kitchen trash can behind him, then returned to cleaning.

The room fell to silence again with the exception of the rustle of trash and clicking of keys. After another minute, Jason finished cleaning all the garbage and Tim finally finished his presentation. The former dragged the trash can out of the room, and the latter closed his laptop, following the other with his eyes. Butterflies flitted in Tim’s stomach, and nothing Tim did would calm them down.

Jason returned, eyeing Tim with worry and amusement. Tim looked absolutely adorable with curiosity and exhaustion painting his features, him wearing the onesie, and his hands hidden beneath the fabric of the arm sleeves, gathered in an obvious attempt at being warm.

“What?” said Tim.

“Nothing. I got some pizza. Ya know, some real food compared to just the crap I found you surrounded by? Anyway, come on,” answered Jason, who waved Tim to follow him.

Tim did, and then noticed the smell of pizza hit his nose. How he hadn’t noticed before now he didn’t know nor did he actually care at that point. His stomach decided to demonstrate a whale’s call as he and Jason made it to the kitchen. Jason looked him funny, and Tim turned his head away in slight embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and went to search the cabinets for a couple of plates for the pizza. As he did so, Jason opened the pizza box, tearing the pieces apart to make sure they came apart nicely.

“So, Jay,” started Tim as he handed Jason a plate, “what made you come by? A case? Overbearing family? Painful loneliness?”

Jason gave him a pointed look, so Tim decided to keep going, just to see how ridiculous he could get before Jason said something. “Crippling depression? The anguish of existence? Oh, what else? Ooo, I know: Dick wanted brother-bonding time again.”

“Tim, dude, really?” said Jason.

“Not like you were answering.” Tim bit into his pizza.

“I wanted to see how far you’d go. You got pretty fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“I didn’t think the Dick part was too out there.”

“Fair point. But nah, you weren’t answering and I wanted to make sure you weren’t injured.”

Tim’s heart started beating faster in his chest and he nearly choked on the pizza going down. Jason eyed him wearily before Tim gave a thumbs-up to signal he was fine. Jason pushed a cup of water towards him, motioning him to drink. Tim obeyed without hesitation. “Thanks,” said he.

Jason nodded, then took the cup back and drained the remainder of the water. Tim watched intently as a little dribbled down Jason’s chin and he wiped it with the back of his hand. Tim tried so hard to contain a blush that threatened to betray him, so he stuffed his face with his pizza slice.

They continued eating in companionable silence, the occasional clink of plastic to marble punctuating. They both finished eating around the same time, Tim eating more than Jason, and both out their dishes in the sink.

“So, are you gonna leave now or…?” Tim asked, then trailed off.

Jason seemed a little hurt. “Not unless you want me to,” said he as he went to fetch his leather jacket. But Tim stopped him by grabbing his arm, albeit a little rougher than necessary.

“Nonononono, I just didn’t know if you had plans or whatnot. Would you, uh, join me for patrol tonight?” he said. “I mean, I kinda miss having a…partner…bro.” He laughed a bit nervously, playfully punching Jason in the arm. For the third time since he got here, Jason threw Tim another funny look. He seemed to be thinking something, and Tim didn’t much like that look.

Jason put down his jacket. “Alright, it’s decided. No patrol for you tonight.”

“Bu–,” Tim tried to interject.

“And to make sure you stay in, let’s make it movie night. You choose the film,” announced Jason happily. He made his way over to Tim’s movie rack and scanned over the titles while motioning Tim over.

It’s official: Tonight, Timothy Drake burns in pining hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of what originally was supposed to be a one-shot, but a second part was requested. So, without further ado, here ya go!

Tim stood beside Jason, not really looking at the movies but instead trying to catch Jason in his peripheral vision. Why? He wasn’t sure. **  
**

“How about this?” Jason asked as he stood straight and held the movie case out to Tim.  _R.I.P.D_  he saw on the cover. “Sounds interesting. Any good?”

“Well,” Tim said, “it’s funny. Kinda sad at some point, but overall funny.”

Jason nodded his head definitively, making his way over to the television set that had the DVD player. Tim went to sit on the couch, cross-legged, waiting for Jason. As he bent down to put the DVD in, Tim couldn’t help the thoughts that entered his mind when he saw Jason’s butt. He pulled the hood down to completely cover his face, trying to fight off the thoughts.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , thought Tim.  _There’s no way he’s going to see you romantically. Plus, he’s straight, isn’t he? Wait, you don’t know that for sure. Argh, why me?!_

Tim startled out of his thoughts by Jason tugging on his sleeve. “You okay, Timbo?”

He let go of his hood, hands going to his lap, face dusted pink. Jason lifted the hood, peeking at Tim’s face and saw the light blush. “Why are you blushing? Have someone on the mind?” Jason and his goddamn smirk. Jason and his goddamn wiggling eyebrows. Jason and his goddamn…him. Goddamnit.

Jason laughed, yanking down the hood, Tim lurching forward a little with the force. He collapsed next to Tim, feet going up onto the coffee table, hands in his lap. Tim took off his hood, little attention on the TV, most attention on Jason. Why was Tim freaking out tonight? The crush had been blossoming for about five months now, and Tim never became as flustered as tonight. Why? He wished he knew.

Jason pressed play when the menu popped up, then placed the remote on the coffee table. As he reached over, the back of his shirt rode up, revealing part of his lower back as Tim turned his head to ask Jason a question. Tim had to swallow, struggling to control his blush and mind. At this rate, he might become more blush than human. “Hey, Jay? You want some chicken nuggets? I was gonna go make some, and wanted to know if you wanted any.” Tim surprised himself by keeping a steady and unsuspecting tone.

“Timmers, unlike you, I had food today. And just ate pizza. Maybe later, but for now, go take care of yourself and make chicken nuggets before I slap you,” Jason answered. Ah, tough love.

“Okay.” Tim pushed himself off the couch, padded his way to the kitchen, then to the cabinets for a microwavable plate. His mind wandered as his hands did. He debated whether or not to tell Jason his feelings or just wait to see if the crush would go away in time. All his being would love the second option, but his reactions tonight say otherwise. He absentmindedly threw open the freezer for the chicken nuggets, threw them on a plate, and stuck the plate in the microwave.

“What would be the worst that could happen?” Tim started muttering to himself, hoping Jason wouldn’t be able to hear him over the TV. “He says no, then the friendship or whatever the fuck we have is strained, then he runs, never speaks to you again, then you fall into–”

The beep of the microwave interrupted his muttering, indicating his chicken nuggets heated. He opened the microwave and let out a hiss at the hot temperature of the plate as he went to grab it. After a few seconds, he went to reach for the plate again, fingers stinging from the plate, but the temperature bearable.

His feet softly hit the floor as he tried to elongate the journey to the couch. Alas, it only took him all of 15 seconds.

The plate of chicken nuggets he set on the coffee table and returned to his place on the couch. The chicken nuggets slowly disappeared over the course of 20 minutes. Jason side-eyed him a few times, but for what, Jason didn’t know.

Tim started to scooch closer to Jason, seeing how close he could get without Jason saying anything. Soon, their shoulders barely touched, just sweeping by each other. Tim decided to try his luck; he scooched over until they were flushed together and he leaned his head slightly onto Jason’s shoulder. Just his luck that Jason turned to look at him as best he could. Tim’s head shot straight off and he backed up as Jason threw him a questioning look.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d mind…much,” said Tim, an edge of panic in his voice.

“Mmm, I don’t care. Just a little surprised because it’s only nine o’clock; didn’t think you’d be tired already,” Jason responded, hoping to relax the other man.

“So, can I?” Tim asked, referencing to leaning his head on Jason’s shoulder. Jason quirked an eyebrow in a “really?” expression. He happily made his way back to Jason, bodies flush against each other, head on Jason’s shoulders. They continued to watch the movie, neither saying a word to the other. Eventually, Tim’s arms wrapped themselves around the other man’s arm, him snuggling into Jason. Both remained oblivious to this action.

At the end of movie, Tim stretched one of his arms up, yawning. He didn’t remember ever feeling so tired, but safe and warm enough to comfortably let himself be so. His arm returned to its original position.

Jason peered down, now noticing their positions. All of a sudden, Jason felt awkward. He cleared his throat and was just about to ask Tim something when he heard mumbling. “What was that?” he asked.

Tim, mind hazy with exhaustion, repeated his words louder without thinking: “I love you, Jay.” He snuggled deeper into the man, unaware of his predicament until he felt himself being pulled away. His eyes blinked a couple of times before his mind caught up. When it did, his eyes widened in shock as he crab-walked to the other side of the couch to try to get as far away from Jason as possible. His face grew tomato-red and he once again grabbed the hood of his onesie and yanked it down over his face to save himself from seeing Jason’s shocked face.

“Tim?” called Jason. His feet came off the coffee table, one leg folded onto the couch and the other sitting on the floor, facing Tim.

“Tim’s not here right now; this is a hologram,” Tim responded, albeit slightly muffled due to the hood. Jason smiled a small smile to himself as he moved over to Tim. He took Tim’s wrists in his hands, tugging gently to get Tim to lower them and let go of the hood. Reluctantly, Tim let him. As Tim’s hands found his lap, Jason reached up to remove the hood, taking in Tim’s face.

“Tim? Tim, look at me,” Jason told him. He looked up, and their eyes locked. He felt himself shrink under Jason’s intense gaze, crumple and wishing to implode, to disappear; he couldn’t believe he let those words slip from his mouth in his tired state, and using “love” of all words.

Jason’s hands returned his own lap. He sighed, breaking eye contact and sweeping a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to start, but Tim beat him to the punch. “Look,” started Tim, then drew a shaky breath. Tim took a moment to compose himself and Jason, interested in what Tim had to say, closed his mouth and gave Tim his full attention.

“Jay,” Tim started once again, hands tense as he gripped his legs in anxiety, “I-I, uh, meant it in a brotherly way, like, you’re my big bro. I mean, what other way is there to take it? Romantically? Psshh, that’s…no. What? Ri-ridiculous and–”

“Stop,” Jason interrupted him. “You and I both know that’s rambling bullshit. Tell me what it meant.”

“Fine,” Tim said, utterly defeated and cornered. “I like you. Not in a companionable way, not a brotherly way, not a friendly way. I like you as in, like you like you. I, uh, I have for awhile. I mean, after I go to know the real you. At first, I was attracted to you–your jawline, your arms, your eyes. Ya know, physically. Over time, I came to like your compassion, your heart, your sarcasm, your tough love, your…everything. Before I knew it, I was falling hard. You-You don’t have to do anything, of course, but then again, you were never supposed to know, then it sort of slipped out and now–”

Jason pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, a smile playing at his lips and sadness in his eyes. “Tim, let me tell you a story about me.” He put his hand down.

“I remember when I was a kid on the streets, when I was old enough to understand, I knew I was definitely attracted to girls. But I would occasionally find myself attracted to some male celebrities on the TV when I was allowed to watch with my mom. I remember the first time I told her, she sighed and told me to never tell anyone, to only date girls when I got older. When I was 12, I asked her why. I’m not retelling that part to you. Anyway, I was turned off by men when I heard what she told me and the fact that there was not one boy my age who wasn’t in a gang or violent for the wrong reasons.

“When I was Robin, romance left my mind because I was too excited to finally make more of a difference with Batman. I fell in love with the job and the quality education I was finally able to get. Of course, as soon as I hit puberty I died.

“After coming back from the dead, well, ya know. I didn’t exactly have romance on the brain.” Jason sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Then he continued.

“Of course, after that fiasco was over, Roy, Kori, and I teamed up for Red Hood and the Outlaws. One night, after Roy and I got piss drunk, we had sex. I don’t remember much, neither does he, about that night. All we know is that it happened and I found myself curious about men again. Not Roy, though. I love him like a brother.”

Tim sat patiently, listening and hanging on to every word. Chalk what he just heard to the list of things he didn’t know about Jason. “So then?” Tim prompted.

Jason continued. “I’ve been too scared, admittedly, to ask any guy out because of the neighborhood I live and work in.”

“But you’re Red Hood. I’ve seen you kick ass!”

“It’s not something you would understand, Tim.” Jason looked on forlornly and Tim felt his heart drop.

“Like I said, you don’t have to do anything,” Tim said dejectedly, sighing.

“No, Tim, you’re right, I don’t,” replied Jason, taking one of Tim’s hands in his. They made eye contact again.

“I can’t say I feel the same way, but, knowing that I wouldn’t have to worry about you too much, I think that maybe I’d like to take a chance,” said Jason.

Tim couldn’t believe what he heard. He must be hallucinating, had too little sleep. Nevertheless, his eyes started to water, lip quivering slightly. He didn’t know whether to cheer or cry.

“I honestly don’t know why you’d genuinely like me because I’m a fucking mess who doesn’t deserve to be loved–”

“Shut the fuck up, Jason,” Tim interjected. He pounced onto Jason, locking his arms around the other man’s neck and they both went tumbling to the floor between the couch and coffee table with an “oof.”

Jason landed on top of Tim, who pulled Jason into a kiss by pulling down on the back of Jason’s neck. What started as a kiss turned into a full make-out session. Jason pulled back, both panting for air. Tim’s hands still found themselves threaded through Jason’s hair, and Tim’s hair a mess from the carpet.

“We…are not…doing anything tonight,” huffed Jason between breaths. Tim whimpered in mock disappointment.

“Movies and cuddles it is, then,” Tim said. “Now get off; you’re becoming too heavy.”

Jason chuckled as he climbed off Tim and settled back on the couch. Tim went to pick the next movie after he adjusted himself. As he passed Jason, Jason smacked his ass playfully.

“Really, Jay? Was that necessary?” Tim said indignantly.

“What? Golden Boy isn’t the only one with a nice ass in this family,” said Jason nonchalantly.


End file.
